The new King and Queen of Nohr
by Blue lightning 90
Summary: This is a One-shot containing Mozu X Xander and a little insight about their family life.


The New King and Queen of Nohr

(This is a One Shot of Xander X Mozu, it's based on my Pairing in My First run in Fire Emblem

Fates Relevation)

 **I am here to make the disclaimer for anything related to Fire Emblem Fates. I do not own the plot, the gameplays, etc. All that belongs to the Intelligent System for making this game possible.**

After the final battle against Anankos, Xander became the King of Nohr and he promise to

create peace with Hoshido. Despite being a King now, he still remains to travel across Nohr to

condition the villages with Leo and Siegbert to help him.

The brown haired Crown Prince of Nohr was looking at a village that was destroyed.

"Father, I remember when I was a kid, Mother told me that her home was a village being

destroyed by the facelesses. This is a tragedy, Father. As a Prince born of a Commoner lineage

and of the Royal lineage, I can't help but wanting to rebuild this village, Father."

Xander gives a sad look at his son. Seems as though that the Common's blood flowing as

strongly as his royal blood, but alas, this also makes him happy deep down inside. This also

means that Siegbert as a future king is more likely to think of his people, including peasants

more so than his own father, King Garon will ever had. He is sad because he knows how much

this village means to his wife and the fact that it is...gone now along with her family makes him

feel weak at the fact he wasn't there for his people in their times of suffering.

"Leo, Siegbert, we're going to rebuild this village. It'll not only makes more home for the people

in needs, but also gives the people hope that we as royalty of Nohr also cares about people of

all kinds. For the glory of Nohr and in the name of Nohr, we shall rebuild this village!"

The motives, while seems so convincing and truthful, Leo knows Xander much better than that

but Siegbert doesn't see his father's aim to repair the village. He figures that it's a king's duty so

it is obliged.

"Yes, Father! We shall gives the people of Nohr more home to live in peace! It's a noble thing to

think of the commoners before thinking of ourselves! You're truly a genius and so kind as a king,

Father! I shall get to work!"

As Siegbert ran off to get some workers and tools, Leo confronts Xander and personally asked

him.

"Brother, tell me. You're not really doing this for Nohr's glory, are you? You're only doing it

because you loves Mozu that much aren't you? She's of Common's blood after all."

Xander try to quickly deny such a thing to protect his image.

"Leo, is it not an honorable thing to give villagers a place to call home? I believes that Nohr can

benefits from this. The people's lives will improve from reconstructing this village. It pains me

that our people has to suffers from the devastation of their home. I wanna do all I can to make

them feels safe. Father wouldn't do such a thing as he was manipulated by Anankos. I will

rebuild this village so I can make the people feels secured and safe and feel as if they do have a

home."

Leo made a grin as he saw through this alleged motive and his attempt to protect his image.

"Brother, that's EXACTLY similar to what Mozu's saying about having a home before she

married you! Don't try to twist your words now, you ARE doing this because you loves her that

much! I don't ever recall you being THIS passionate about repairing a destroyed village not

once in my life. Xander, haven't you prove you loves her just enough? You're a married King

and you have a potent family, Siegbert is the sole proof of your love of her. Why going further by

repairing a destroyed village?"

Xander just went silent at Leo's words. He knew his brother is right about him. He don't wanna

admits it, but the motivation behind rebuilding the village is beyond the glory of Nohr. He's also

doing it for his beloved.

"Yes, Leo. You're right. I'm doing all of this for Mozu. She'd done the same thing I'm doing. As

her husband and as the King of Nohr, I must do what I can to help my people as well. I'm

repairing the Village because not just for the people, not just for Nohr's glory, not just for the fact

of my own amusement or not for the fact my son is born of the common's blood, but because I

wants to understands my Wife even more. I wants to show her I cares about her and I wants to

proves that her country folks are my folks as well. She's such a character, Leo. You must

understand. She's very powerful, very beautiful, and very kind. You have to see that she can

change the way of the Royal Court and proves that you don't have to be a noble to love. Please

help me, Brother. We can also bring prosperity to Nohr this way as well!"

Though reluctantly, Leo agrees to help Xander rebuilding the land that was destroyed. This war

scarred the very land itself, and Leo can't just deny his brother's needs for aid. He, a Nohrian

who also cares so much for his people, can't let them be. Not to mention that his best friend and

Brother-in-law, Takumi would be outpacing him because he know farming better than Leo ever

had since he never worked in such area. Never wanting to be one-upped by Takumi in their

friendly competition, Leo found himself a reason to work to repair the village. However, the duo

would get punished by Hana/Sakura respectively when they attempts to use their divine

weapons as a short cut to get the job done quickly. Corrin and Selena also provide aid using

their vallitie workers to help Xander's efforts to repair the land. Kana just transforms to her

dragon form to create a river for the village. Camilla and Ryoma also sends their workers to help

Xander. Using his perfectionist skill at building, Subaki builds several rainproof homes along

with his wife, Hinoka who use her Naginata to chop trees down for wood.

Several weeks later, Mozu notices that the Village was being rebuilt and seeing the Royal

families of all 3 countries working together to rebuild the village with Xander and Siegbert.

She asks as she was wondering why they was repairing a village.

"Xander, Siegbert, dears, why are you and the other royal families rebuilding this once alive

village?"

Siegbert was quick to respond to her question.

"Mother! We are doing all these works for the name of Nohr! The people needs a place to call a

home! We have to build them a home and makes them feel as if Nohr is a country that loves all

of its citizens! We're doing our all for the sake of everyone!"

Mozu glances at Xander with a pair of eyes sparking with great curiosity. She expects such an

answer from Siegbert, but from Xander...It's her husband she's talking about! Xander is more

readable with her than he is with anyone else.

"Xander, Honey, please be honest. I know you tricked Siegbert with your alleged motive though

it's technically not a lie. Why is this village is being reconstructed?"

Siegbert glances at his father as well as he knew his father is most loyal to Nohr, though he was

being tricked was another question altogether. Swallowing his pride, Xander spoke from his

heart.

"Mozu, I wanted to remake this village because of you. You are my driving force in making this

land even better than what it once was. I did this all because of you. I loves you, this shows the

depth of my love of yo-Wah!"

Mozu dragged Xander and Siegbert into a group hug and shed tears of joy. She loves her family

for what they're doing and how hard they must be working to do this much works just for her

sake.

"My men...Gosh you have no idea how happy I am! Leaving it to my King to repair this village

because you cares so much for me and my Prince to help his father for his mother's sake! I

wouldn't trade this family for anything! As I have...Nothing, Xander was there for me and he

makes himself my home...*Sniff* I loves my family so much!"

The King of Nohr and the Brown Haired Crown Prince of Nohr smiles happily as Xander kissed

Mozu on the cheek while wiping her tears away.

"And I you, my Queen. Let us make Nohr and our lives very happy together and I believe we'll

lives very happily for the rest of our lives together! Mozu, my darling, let us work together and

we shall make a village where Commoners and Royalties are everyday friends!"

Mozu says in excitement as she aids her husband's efforts, "Oh this is like a dream's coming

true!"

The end.

 **That's the END of this lovely one-shot! I truly love this piece of art and it makes me very happy to write my headcanon for my OTPs.**


End file.
